1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tow bars, and more particularly to a pair of tow bars each having first and second telescopically engaged bar elements, and a latch assembly that enables the bar elements to rotate with respect to one another while latched in an extended configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art in delta-type tow bar assemblies is disclosed in Greaves, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,092, 6,612,604, and 6,502,847, which teach a delta-type tow bar apparatus for towing a towed vehicle. Examples of similar or related tow bars are shown in Parent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,851, Johnson, U.S. RE 35,482, R. E. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,970, J. E. Powell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,435, W. W. Cushman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,301, W. La Hodny, U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,883, and Hobrath, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,887.
One problem with such a delta-type tow bar apparatus is that it must be constructed to accommodate rotational movement between the towing and towed vehicles without binding and/or failing. Various elements (e.g., ball and socket elements, etc.) have been adapted to accommodate such movement, with varying degrees of success.
The prior art teaches various forms of delta-type tow bars that are adapted to be mounted between the towed and towing vehicle. However, the prior art does not teach a tow bar apparatus that includes a pair of tow bars that each can individually rotate to accommodate rotational movement between the towing and towed vehicles, even when latched in an extended configuration with a latch assembly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.